King Oberon
King Oberon was a minor character first mentioned in the fifteenth Dark Parables game, The Match Girl's Lost Paradise and who appeared in its bonus game, The King's Fiery Clothes. He was the former King of the Egeskov Kingdom and whom vanity lead to its destruction. He is based on the emperor from The Emperor's New Clothes. Appearance and Personality King Oberon has grey eyes. His light blonde, curly long hair is actually a wig, so it's unknown what his actual hair color is or if he's bold underneath. He wears fancy clothes with a red cloak and a gold crown on his head. King Oberon was once charismatic until he gazed upon his reflection in the mirror. Obsessed with his beauty, he changed into a cruel, vain, and selfish ruler. He would tax people to buy more fancy clothes to enhance his image. History When Oberon was born, the entire kingdom of Egeskov rejoiced at the birth of such a beautiful baby prince. But a wandering old lady warned that if the prince avoided looking at himself in the mirror, then a great misfortune could be prevented. The people of Egeskov ignored the old lady's prophet and she was soon forgotten. As the prince grew up, he became a king once he ascended to the throne. Over time, he saw his reflection in the mirror and grew fond of himself, believing that there is no creature as beautiful in the entire kingdom. Soon, he grew into a vain and selfish ruler, taxing his people in order to buy fancier clothes. He also burned the forest, which for unknown reason have gold hidden. The king later stopped after hearing that a witch has settled down in the woods, claiming the forest as her new home. With time, Oberon started to age, becoming mentally unstable. He seeks help from the Forest Witch to regain his beauty. He met her and her pupil, Giselle, granting the witches grand food to eat and glorious chambers to sleep in. When he asked the Forest Witch to help, she denies his request. In response, he banished her and Giselle from his castle. Eventually, the king continued to age and locked himself in his castle. His subjects hate him and left the Kingdom of Egeskov. Time continued to pass until Giselle returned, wanting to grant the king's desire with her illusion magic. Elated, the king somewhat pressured Giselle to cast her illusion magic all over the world so that everyone can see his beauty. His vanity eventually caused the destruction of his kingdom and the king died happily and possibly insane. Relationships * Giselle (Royal Witch, deceased) * Forest Witch (acquaintance, deceased) Relevant Parables The Ominous Beauty (from The Match Girl's Lost Paradise) Once upon a time, a beautiful prince was born in a kingdom beside the water. Everybody in the kingdom, blessing the prince's birth. Only a wandering old lady warned of the coming misfortune, which could only be avoided if the prince didn't look at himself in the mirror. Of course, no one listened to the prophet of doom. The old lady was ousted from the kingdom and soon forgotten. The prince grew up to be a good-looking man, and soon a charismatic king ascended the throne. Meanwhile, he became more and more fond of himself as he gazed upon his reflection in the mirror. He loved no one more than himself, for he believed that there was no creature as beautiful in the entire kingdom, or even the world. Shortly thereafter the king became unkind, cruel and selfish. He taxed his people to fill his castle with the finest things money could buy, especially elegant clothing and gorgeous ornaments. Life was hard for people under the king's rule. People no longer loved the king. They even began to curse his name. As more time passed, the king became mentally unstable, locking himself away in his castle. Perhaps the curse was effective. People said the king had gone crazy, for his beauty faded with age. The king ruined himself and finally his kingdom. The doomed prophecy spoken by the old lady came to fruition. 'The King's New Clothes '(from The King's Fiery Clothes) A vain king who cared about nothing except for his own beauty. He hired weavers to make him the finest clothes, and the finest stylists in the kingdom to maintain his breathtaking beauty. Even still, he started to notice that his beauty was fading as he aged. He sought help from a witch, who was said to have been living for hundreds of years but she still looked very young. The witch and her pupil were invited to the king's castle, served with the best dishes, and allowed to rest in the most gorgeous chamber. The king asked to have eternal youth just like the witch. He would return her favor. The witch rejected his proposal. A king who cared only for his beauty but not his people was either unfit for his position or "hopelessly stupid." True beauty should be reflected in the soul, not in a mirror. The king was angry as he took this as a grave insult. He expelled the witch and her pupil. The witch gave a final warning to the king to give up on his pursuit of youth. In most cases, living for an eternity was not a blessing, but a curse. After time passed by, the king was old and no longer showed his face in public. The witch's pupil came to visit the king. She was too young to understand the witch's words in the past. She wanted to make the king's wish come true. "I could make you look the same as the olden days using an illusion," the girl said innocently. The king appointed the girl as his new royal witch. This time, she wove him the most amazing enchanted clothes he'd ever laid eyes on, transforming him instantly to his youthful appearance. Trivia * King Oberon's name is a reference to the Fairy King Oberon from William Shakespeare's play the A Midsummer Night's Dream. Quotes Quotes by King Oberon * "Wait! I remember you! You're the Forest Witch's pupil. You've grown, haven't you? But still, so young..." * "Unlike me, a ruler ravaged by time - an insult to beauty! Ah, to be young again!" * "Magnificent! I shall throw a parade to celebrate my beauty and youthful figure!" * "Why are my subjects indifferent to my parade? Is it not wondrous?" * "You must create a bigger flame - one that can be seen across the entire kingdom! So? Why do you hesitant?" Quotes about King Oberon * "The king seems awfully bitter about his looks. He shouldn't be so vain." - Giselle Gallery Character= King_Oberon_silhouette.jpg|King Oberon silhouette King_Oberon_silhouette_closeup.jpg|Close-up of King Oberon silhouette King_Oberon_an_old_man.jpg|Old King Oberon Spell works on mirror.jpg|King Oberon sees himself young in the mirror King Oberon profile image.jpg|King Oberon young again through Giselle's illusion magic King On Fire.jpg|King Oberon on fire from Giselle's matches |-|Depictions= King_Oberon_plate.jpg|Carved depiction of King Oberon, The Match Girl's Lost Paradise King Oberon.png Statue of Oberon.png|Statue of King Oberon outside Egeskov Palace, The Match Girl's Lost Paradise King Oberon picture.png Oberon Statue.png|Statue of King Oberon Oberon Statue with mirror.png|Statue of King Oberon looking at the mirror Wardrobe emblem.jpg KFC Oberon statue.jpg KFC Oberon portrait.jpg |-|Other Images= DP15 wallpaper02 1920x1080.jpg|King Oberon wallpaper The Ominous Beauty Parable Image.jpg|"The Ominous Beauty" Parable Image The King's New Clothes Parable Image.jpg|"The King's New Clothes" Parable Image TKFC King Oberon's Bedroom.jpg|King Oberon's bedroom 5c68e799-072b-44dc-b6b5-9039f27f911d.jpg|King Oberon concept art MG plaque4.png|Plaque about King Oberon MG plaque5.png|Garden plaque about King Oberon The King's New Clothes Parable Jewel.jpg The Omnious Beauty Parable Jewel.jpg Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Royalty Category:Kings Category:Deceased Category:The Match Girl's Lost Paradise Category:The King's Fiery Clothes